


É apenas um teste!!

by Yeda_Kristy



Series: Prévias [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Essa história é apenas um teste, Me digam se gostarem, Não se esqueçam de curtir e se increver, Other, Quero aprender a usar esse site, peraí quê?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeda_Kristy/pseuds/Yeda_Kristy
Summary: De novo, só um teste! Meio que uma versão alpha de uma história minha. Se gostarem eu posto mais. Se não gostarem...Vão ter que me aturar! MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA *cough*cough*(Como é que eu faço pra adicionar o recuo de texto antes dos parágrafos aqui? T-T)





	É apenas um teste!!

        — Takayama, você tem certeza do que está me pedindo? — o idoso indagou com certa incredulidade, o samurai à sua frente mantinha um olhar resoluto em sua face.

        — Absoluta, Hokage-sama.

        — Por favor, reconsidere... Isso é... — Hiruzen não soube como continuar. O moreno tinha razão.

        — Hokage-sama, o senhor sabe tanto quanto eu que, na condição dele, o melhor é cria-lo longe da vila. O garoto Uzumaki é poderoso demais, e temo que ele não seja treinado devidamente caso permaneça. — o terceiro encarou por um tempo o homem que era um dos melhores da aldeia, o ninja que trilhava o caminho samurai. Acabou por ceder.

        — Tudo bem, você tem minha permissão. Só peço para que não fique muito tempo fora, e me mande notícias sempre que possível. — ordenou o senhor.

        — Não se preocupe, Hokage-sama. — Takayama falou, tentando acalmá-lo — Voltaremos a tempo de ele se inscrever na academia. Ele será um ótimo ninja!

        — Você não quis dizer samurai? — brincou Sarutobi, ambos riram brevemente — E quando pretende partir?

        — Se possível, hoje mesmo. — respondeu.

        — Entendo. Então, você não tem tempo a perder, não é? Está liberado.

        — Sim. Com sua licença. — fez uma reverência e deixou a sala.

        Ao ver-se só, o Hokage suspirou pesadamente. Girou a cadeira ficando de frente para a janela, onde podia ver os rostos esculpidos na enorme parede de pedra que rodeava a vila. Fixou o olhar no último deles, o mais jovem dos que ali estavam e, infelizmente, morrera há poucos dias. O idoso murmurou, como se a estátua pudesse ouvir:

        — Sei que não é justo, mas é o melhor para ele... Para eles... Eu realmente sinto muito por ter que ser assim.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

        A tarde já estava no fim. Nos grandes portões da aldeia, o homem segurava ternamente uma criança, um menininho ainda muito pequeno. Admirava uma última vez o lugar onde crescera e aprendera a chamar de lar.

        — Bem... Hora de ir. — sussurrou e virou-se de costas começando a caminhar. O bebê acordou com o movimento e começou a resmungar, se mexendo inquieto. O maior soube que, de alguma forma, a criança sentira que estava deixando algo importante para trás.

        — Hey, hey! Calma, guri! Caramba, mal nasceu e já é agitado como a mãe! — disse Takayama, segurando o pequeno na altura do rosto fazendo-o encará-lo — Nós vamos voltar, eu prometo! Não precisa ficar assim.

        Os olhinhos azuis brilhantes não desviaram dos castanhos por um segundo sequer. As finas sobrancelhas franzidas e a boca diminuta formando um biquinho deixavam claro que estava prestes a chorar, mas por algum motivo, não o fazia. O moreno tornou a falar:

        — Vamos, vamos! Seja forte! Você é ou não é um Uzumaki? — a cabecinha tombou para o lado, como se tentasse entender o que o mais velho dizia. Por fim, pareceu aceitar e resolveu brincar de tentar pegar as mechas de um tom castanho-escuro que caíam sobre os ombros do samurai, que sorriu com o ato.

        — Agora sim, hora de ir. — e partiram, acompanhados pelos últimos raios de sol.

        Apoiando a cabeça no ombro do homem, o pequenino observava a vila ficar cada vez mais distante e, antes que esta saísse de seu campo de visão, ergueu a mãozinha miúda em sua direção, num gesto semelhante a um aceno.


End file.
